


Assumptions

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Could be Jamie/Two or just close friendship, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Everyone can see that they're close.  It's just a question of how.
Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665835
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Assumptions

"Doctor?"

The Doctor emerged from the innards of the machine, well-draped with cables and moderately mussed. "Yes, Jamie?"

"D'ye think we should tell yon lady soldier with the tongue-twister name that you're nae my father?" The Doctor looked startled. "She was calling us Doctor and Mister McCrimmon," Jamie explained patiently.

"Oh. Yes. Er. Well–that is to say–I believe she's fairly certain we're _family,_ but–"

Jamie realized what he must be thinking, and took pity on him. "It's all right, Doctor. I'm nae offended. You've a full cup and a warm bed with Clan McCrimmon whenever you happen by, and as far as I'm concerned, you can be Doctor McCrimmon any time you like."

"Oh." The Doctor seemed a little stuck on that word, and kept looking at Jamie as he fumbled with the wires. "I, er–" He finally settled on, "Thank you, Jamie," and twisted the wires together. The lights came on.

§

Since no-one was watching her, Staff Sargeant Nganga allowed herself a slight twitch of the lips as she watched the couple. "Awkward newlyweds," she murmured. "Merciful Allah. I might vomit rainbows." Then, as the power returned, she went back to work. _"Cotter!_ External sensors, online, yesterday!"


End file.
